Blue Lightningflower
by Brandirobin2
Summary: Her emerald eyes sparkled as she pulled back her hands, which sparked with electricity. All the heroes, captured or hypnotized by Dimentio.. Will this girl that fell down a warp pipe with the help of her brother and two of her best friends be able to stand up to the wicked jester? *Some Characters from SPM!*
1. Chapter 1

Me: YES! :D

Mario: YOU SUCK!

Me: :c But..

Mario: NO! D:

Luigi: *touches shoulder* I know how you feel..

Me: So this is sort of like SPM. A character makes a return (or mentioned quite alot.)

Mr. L and Dimentio: YES!

Me: Lol? Anyways, read and review.

* * *

Prologue-

"Master? I have some excellect news for you!" Someone called excitedly.

"Yes? Do tell," a sinister voice that make spines rattle with fear was heard booming.

"They've gotten control over him...,"

"Excellect! Thank you, and do be sure to tell your partner thank you as well! Finally, with that fool under control, I will rule the world!" The voice cackled.

The person bowed and left the room, leaving the male alone. He floated above the Dark Progsticus, an evil smirk plastered across his face.

"So, he shall return.. With a partner..," The villian snickered, "I wonder how my old pal is doing..."

"Count Bluimere's a fool. Letting love take over him like that! Perhaps O'Chunks could join me.. Otherwise known as O'Cabbage.."

Then the male floated over to the other side of the room, where someone sat, tied up and glaring hatefully at him.

"You won't do it!" She screamed helplessly.

"Oh yes I will! Yes I will!" He laughed a villianous laugh, so evil it bounced off the walls. The female had tears streaming down her face.

"No!" She screamed, "you can't do this! Mario will help me, because I helped him get his special one back before!"

The villian grinned, "We shall see Rosalina.. We shall see.."

* * *

Me: I'm trying not to reveal too much at all until 5th chapter or up! I really hope this is my more popular story, cause I like writing stuff like this! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: MUHAHAHAAHHAAH! Anywas, fav! :3

* * *

The moustached man clad in green pajamas woke up to the smell of coffee.

"Mario made coffee, eh? I hope he made me some..,"

The younger brother got dressed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Luigi's, and yes it's Luigi if you didn't realize, eyes widened at what he saw.

A black jumpsuit with a belt, gray gloves, his signature green hat, but the 'L' backwards and the circle surronding the 'L' was black. He had a mask on and his eyes were silver. Luigi blinked twice, and it was just his pale face with his dark blue overalls and green shirt with his green hat with the white circle and the 'L' facing the correct direction.

"What?" He managed to choke out. Sweating rapidly, he wiped his brow, realizing that he had gone incredibly pale. Luigi shut his eyes, remembering small glimpses of Castle Bleck.

His mind was whirring like a gear in work as he brushed his teeth and double checked the mirror.

Panicked sapphire eyes stared back at him, then he calmed slightly.

Luigi bounded down the stairs, questioning himself on why he had hallucinated like that, or if it had been real...

He smacked face first into the wall and fell on his rump, wincing slightly.

"Luigi? You alright?" Mario plodded in to see Luigi on the ground, rubbing his nose.

Luigi laughed a bit, "I was lost in thought and bumped into the wall."

Mario chuckled, offering a hand to Luigi, who accepted it calmly.

"Thanks big bro," Luigi gave a half hearted smile.

Mario furrowed his brow, not convinced everything was alright, "You okay Luigi?"

Luigi gave a nod, "I told you, I was just lost in thoughts."

The green clad plumber bounded into the kitchen, noticing Mario had left a cup of coffee for him.

"He knows how much I need my coffee," Luigi chuckled, taking the cup and letting the warm liquid seep down his throat, as it settled down his nerves slightly.

That's when everything went wrong. Toad came running right into the house, not bothering to knock.

"Oh Mario, Luigi, it's terrible! All the princesses, you know, Rosalina, Peach, Eclair, and Daisy have been kidnapped, by the same person too!" Toad yelled. Luigi dropped the mug, letting it shatter as it hit the floor, and felt the liquid seep into his socks.

His fist curled, and for once, he felt FURIOUS.

"Nobody touches Daisy and gets away with it," he snarled softly.

Mario set his hand on Luigi's shoulder, calming him slightly.

"Was it Bowser?"

"No! He was somewhat like a jester, purple and yellow poncho, kept throwing out RIDICULOUS similies..." Toad kept blabbering, and Mario listened carefully.

"You guys forgot already?" He stated simply. Mario suddenly understood, "Dimentio.."

"You've got that right, fools!" Dimentio appeared in a flash of light.

"Dimentio!" Luigi yelled furiously.

Dimentio snapped his fingers, and suddenly the image in the mirror he saw this morning became real.

"Toad! Run and get out of here!" Luigi could hear Mario choke out. The Mario brothers choked on nothing, eyes rolling into the back of their heads as they turned into their alter egoes.

"Well well..," Mr. L chuckled, "I've got a brother now. His name is Mr. M.."

Toad backed up, quivering in fright.

"Yes.. Run Toad, run! Who will you turn to now?"

Toad ran, suddenly having the perfect idea, ran towards the orphanage, where she was.

Toad knew she had fallen down the warp drain, just as the Mario brothers once had. She was eleven years old, and her name was Eve.

Emerald green eyes that sparkled with mischeif, brown hair and she held a bit of authority. She could easily be mistaken for some type of royalty.

A brother, the age of 15.. Two years older than his sister with sapphire eyes and brown hair, much like the Mario Brothers.

"Eve! Luke! You have to help! Mario and Luigi have been hypnotised and you need to help us!"

The toad's voice was pleading enough that both turned.

Eve sighed softly, "We don't know how to fight.."

"You do.. You do karate..," Luke pointed out.

Two other kids came running over, a female with brown in a pink ponytail and a male with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes.

"We'll help too!" The female suggested. The female is a 11 year old named Cherry, the male is 14 year old Peter. Cherry and Peter are siblings.

"Just please help us!"

Eve looked at Luke, who slowly nodded.

"Alright, we'll help you..,"

What the five of them didn't know is that a special yellow and purple jester was watching them from afar with a simple spell.

"Perfect.. All is going according to plan!" The jester purred, the captives watching him with fury.

"Let us go!" Peach screamed. Dimentio ignored her, instead smirking.

"Mr. M! Mr. L! Will you two make her shut UP?!" Dimentio demanded.

"Yes Master," Mr. M stepped in, his silver eyes glaring at Peach. He started to walk forward as she started to scream, tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

Me: MUHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! :D Enjoy!


End file.
